Conventionally, regarding a magnetic medium used for a hard disc and the like, there has been used a method in which magnetic particles are made into infinitesimals, a width of the magnetic head is minimized, and a width between the data tracks on which information is recorded is narrowed, so as to achieve a high recording density. On the other hand, a higher recording density has been increasingly demanded, and magnetical influence between adjacent tracks can be no longer ignorable with regards to the magnetic medium. Accordingly, the conventional method reaches its limits in terms of the higher recording density.
In recent years, there has been proposed a new type of medium referred to as a patterned medium in which the data track of the magnetic medium is formed to be magnetically separated. The patterned medium is such that an unnecessary portion of a magnetic material in terms of recording is removed (grooved) so as to improve the quality of signals and achieve a higher recording density.
As a technique for mass-producing the patterned medium, there has been known an imprint technology (or referred to as nanoimprint technology), in which a copy mold (also referred to as working replica) is reproduced by transferring a master mold or an archetype mold based on the master mold one time or plural times, and a pattern of the copy mold is transferred to a transfer target body (herein, a magnetic medium) to manufacture the patterned medium. Hereinafter, the master mold and the copy mold are collectively, simply referred to as a mold.
As a method of forming a resist pattern to produce the imprint mold, for example, patent document 1 discloses a technology that a copolymer of α-methylstyrene and α-chloro-acrylic acid is applied to a quartz substrate as a resist so as to form a resist layer, and an electron beam drawing or exposure (hereinafter referred to as electron beam drawing) is carried out for the resist layer, and the developer for the resist is made up of n-amyl acetate.
Also, as the related technology and a technology used for semiconductor manufacturing, there has been known a technology that a mixed liquid of methyl isobutyl ketone and isopropanol is used as a developer for the resist made up of the copolymer of α-methylstyrene and α-chloro-acrylic acid (for example, see patent document 2).
Also, as the related technology and a technology used for manufacturing the patterned medium, there has been known a technology that isopropanol is used as the developer for the resist made up of the copolymer of α-methylstyrene and α-chloro-acrylic acid (for example, see non-patent document 1).
Similarly, as the related technology and a technology used for optical image formation, in particular, for semiconductor manufacturing, there has been known a technology that Vertrel XF (registered trademark, manufactured by Du Pont-Mitsui Fluorochemicals Co., Ltd.), which is fluorocarbon, is used as a developer for the resist made up of partially fluorine bicyclic comonomer (for example, see patent document 3).